


A Growing Fondness

by distresseddeernoises



Series: The Harku Legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Quinn centric, Self-Indulgent, eventual OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distresseddeernoises/pseuds/distresseddeernoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malavai Quinn didn't mind working with Lana Beniko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Growing Fondness

**Author's Note:**

> I already rambled in the tags but this is just a little SOR prelude malavai centric drabble about his wife suddenly having a connection with another sith Lord. I'm guilty of wanting all the poly ships -- but they're not there yet. Eventually I will write that. And how malavai and Rei met. And something with dialogue. Eventually.
> 
> It did strike me how alike malavai and Lana were, and I could see Rei liking both of them -- clearly she has a type, because she's all over it. Both of them, flirting from the very beginning.
> 
> I'm still working through Malavai's betrayal and trying to figure out how they get past it, which is why things are a bit awkward between them. Rei'da didn't really get to let out her emotions about it because I refused to let her react to it physically and also because she wanted to keep up a front because bretrayal or not he's a hell of a good captain and they have to appear like a united front or Pierce and Vette will take over and then it's bad for everyone involved ;)
> 
> Rei'da is a heavily light side sith warrior, by the way, who only takes dark side choices when necessary(or when malavai really approves)
> 
> No beta, written at 5:30 am and posted directly to here so let me know if you see any big errors bc im very tired right now.

Malavai Quinn didn't mind working with Lana Beniko. Of course, it took some getting used to, having a third force user around, but she was trustworthy, and strong, and admirable. Theron Shan, however, was a different matter entirely. He'd done a background check as soon as he'd been able to return to the ship, and he had absolutely no intention of trusting the SIS agent any further than he could throw him. They were allowed for the sake of the galaxy, not for any love between them -- especially since he'd seen the way the agent looked at his wife, when he thought she wasn't looking. It was like Pierce all over again, as if the lightsaber on her belt were somehow tempered by a short stature and a pretty face. He'd seen that face contorted in rage, watched only weeks, days, ago as his Lord tore through the Jedi that dared to attempt to take Korriban. There was nothing delicate about her, she was fury and rage, she carried a storm inside her and to treat her as less than that lacked any amount of respect.

No, Malavai wasn't fond of Theron Shan -- but he liked working with Lana. In many ways, they were very much alike. Quiet and careful with their words, dedicated to serving the empire(his bad decisions had stemmed from that dedication, after all), and, clearly, a fondness for his wife. It was clear that Lana was drawn to the Emperor's Wrath, the way her eyes followed Rei'da as she spoke to Arkous; the moment they'd met, the moment he watched Rei'da flirt without caution, and watch Lana's reaction, he'd noticed. He'd always been observant.

It was becoming increasingly obvious that Rei'da felt the same way; his wife did little to hide it, even with him, though she still reach for him with certainty, as if leaving him hadn't crossed her mind -- and it likely hadn't. She was used to getting what she wanted, and it was clear that she wanted them both. Somehow, Quinn couldn't complain. She was still his and he was still hers, and there was more than enough of the storm to share -- so long as it wasn't with Shan, or Pierce.

Luckily, she never tossed them more than a playful glance, when she was bored, when she wanted to fluster someone -- for a reaction, but nothing more. He didn't want to have to explain feeling jealous to a sith Lord, especially one that he'd split his loyalties against; married or not, there were fires you didn't play with. They'd reached an understanding, they loved each other, it worked out. She still tucked herself comfortable against his chest and buried her face in his armpit when she was too tired to fight off sleep, and the presence of Lana hadn't changed that.

With each meeting, he could see his Lord getting antsy. At first, he assumed it was eagerness to destroy Tython, and then excitement over the victory, but upon arrival, that second meeting, even he could see the frustration the small woman held as her efforts went unnoticed and unpraised by their new ally; she was in a foul mood until she received the message to head for the cantina.

The cantina didn't seem to curb those frustrations, either, as she left in a storm, after Lana had walked away -- he'd not been allowed to listen, but when they returned to the ship and her rage had dissipated, she came clean about Lana's suspicions, and he understood. Another betrayal; they did seem to haunt her. His own, Baras, Malgus, now Arkous. Would she ever be able to trust anyone? Her husband, her Master, the Dark Council, they'd all betrayed her, and the Empire. 

Fighting through the underground facility was harsh and bloody, as she took her rage out on the guards -- he did was he could to both back, and patch, her up, but it wasn't until the possibility of being crushed under the water came up that she truly calmed down and focused on something else. 

So entered Theron Shan, the current bane of Quinn's existance, but it also offered Lana and Rei'da a chance to talk once more. Back at the fleet, in Imperial space, where things made since, Malavai leant back in his seat, and thought about their predicament, watching his Lord get antsier; she might've torn the fleet apart, had Lana not shown up.

From across the cantina, he watched his Lord stand, watched them talk; over the hustle and bustle, he could hardly hear their words, but he could see the expression on her face. Bemused, even playful, though they were in a mess of a situation -- then confusion and even hurt.

She seemed to ask something, and he wished he'd thought to move closer -- eventually, she would have to let him in on their talks, but for now all he can do is watch as Lana takes his Lord's hands in a move that's far bolder than he expected. She lights up at the touch, though, and he can't help but smile. When Lana leaves, he'll return to his Lord and hopefully manage to keep that smile on her face. 

No, he doesn't mind working Lana Beniko at all.


End file.
